


Talk me down

by ikarosss



Category: Free!
Genre: ??idk what else??, Ai is sad af, M/M, RinAi - Freeform, dammit Sousuke, inspired by a song, nitorin - Freeform, rintori - Freeform, talk me down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikarosss/pseuds/ikarosss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately Aiichirou hasn't been having the best time lately and Rin is trying to find out what's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk me down

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after listening to Talk Me Down by Troye Sivan, I mean you could listen to the song if you want

Lately Aiichirou hasn't been having the best time. This has been happening for about a month. 

No one could find out what was up. 

No one really noticed at school, that is except for his boyfriend. 

Rin had definitely noticed Ai's changed. When they see each other on the weekends his smile is still sweet but something about it just doesn't feel right, during sex he wasn't as excited as usual, and he hasn't asked him at all to help study. He has also lost some weight. 

For some one as small as Ai that's wasn't good at all. It'd make him weaker. 

And it did.

Durning practice he hurt himself twice and passed out once. Simply just smiling and telling others he's fine.

He wasn't fine. Not at all. Ai hasn't told anyone his reason for being so upset lately. He just doesn't want anyone to feel bad.

But Ai really needs someone to help him.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Aiichirou has been having trouble sleeping also. He tends to stay up talking to himself.

Weird how even his roommate hasn't noticed either. 

"NITORI-SENPAI!!" 

Momotarou yelled, scaring Ai awake. When he opened his eyes Momo was standing over him.

"Ni-to-ri Sen-pai!" He said smiling like an idiot. 

"Oh Momo-kun, what is it?" He asked softly as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hm I just need to tell you that for today tomorrow and Sunday I won't be here!" He said as he picked up his bag off the floor pointing to it.

Ai just nodded and smiled a little annoyed. He could've left a note. Really today he would have gotten enough sleep if it weren't for Momotarou.

"But we have class today?" Momo shook his head. "No, after class I will leave, I'm telling you so you don't worry if I'm not here." Ai nodded and bit his lip. 

"Oh well, that's good." Ai just got up and got ready as Momo ran out the room.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Before leaving Ai saw his reflection in the window. He's gotten dark circles and bags. 

What if Rin sees this? He thought as he covered his face. Luckily he didn't have class with him so he wouldn't see until the end of the day.

"Well I'll just buy makeup before I go back to my room." He said as he walked out.

Looking down as he walked through the halls.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

After class Ai ran to the store as quickly as he could to buy makeup. Somehow while running Ai fell.

Ai thought he had tripped. But he knew it was because he hasn't eaten much lately. He's becoming weaker.

He got up and just walked the rest of the way. 

After purchasing some blending cream he walked safely back. He got to his room just in time, after putting on the makeup a knock was heard behind the door.

"Ai!" It was Rin. He and Ai always hung out on the weekends. "Uh, hold on!" Ai said as he put away the makeup.

He quickly ran to the door and opened it closing it right behind him.

"So what is it?" He asked trying to form a smile. 

Rin smiled sweetly and patted his head. "Come here." He said taking his hand and just walking along.

"W-where are we going?" Ai asked speed walking awkwardly through the halls.

"You'll see c'mon." He walked Ai out of the school and to the roof. 

When they arrived there was a blanket set with food all over it. "What's this?" Ai asked slowly letting go of Rin's hand.

"Well I've noticed you haven't been feeling well, so I just wanted to do something nice for y-" before he could finish Ai ran to the blanket. He hasn't eaten in weeks. And there's so much.

Rin joined him after. "So..." While eating a piece of some taiyaki, Ai looked over to Rin and lifted both eyebrows. "What's up?" 

Ai shook his head as he swallowed his food. "What?" 

"Don't try to hide it, I can tell." Rin said looking down to Ai. Ai just avoided eye contact.

"W-well...can I tell you later?" He said shoving the rest of the taiyaki into his mouth.

Rin sighed, reached in and grabbed some food. "Yeah."

•••••••••••••••••••••••

The food took up a lot of time. It was a lot of food. Almost an hour. For a while they just sat listening to music. 

Rin got up and held his hand out to Ai. "C'mon." He said.

Again?, Ai thought. He just grabbed his hand and walked wherever Rin led him.

Just his room?

When Rin walked in he sat on his bunk and patted the spot next to him. 

Ai shut the door and walked over. Rin grabbed him and pulled him into a hug and fell onto his back. 

"So? Are you going to tell me now?" He said brushing Ai's hair out of his face. Ai was a bit surprised.

Aiichirou just rested on Rin's chest. "Um, well...sure." Ai lied his head down and sighed. "For the past couple of weeks I've been upset obviously, because one of my family members had died." Rin's eyes widened a bit. "W-who?" Obviously he was close to this family member enough for him to be depressed. "Cousin, I was very close to him. We always stayed at each other's homes and talked all the time..." He sighed, biting his cheek.

Rin was about to ask what happened but Ai spike before. "He killed himself..." A couple seconds later Rin felt something warm through his shirt. "A-Ai?" Shit, Rin thought, he's crying. But wait. Rin had noticed that Ai had on makeup. 

He picked up Ai's head and wiped it. The makeup wore off and Rin could see the bags and dark circles.

After seeing it he gasped a bit and hugged Ai tightly.

"I'm so sorry Ai. What can I do to help?" Ai shook his head and wiped his eyes. "N-nothing really, but, can we just sleep? That's all I want to do right now." Rin nodded and lied down.

Ai laid next to him and scooted up closer to him. 

Burying his face into his chest.

He grabbed Rin's hand. Rin used the other hand to put on soft music.

He kissed Ai's head and let Ai rest.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

"Oi, Rin!" Sousuke stepped in interrupting and almost ruining the moment.

Before he could say anything Rin shut him up. He held a finger to his lips and pointed to the small boy next to him. 

Sousuke nodded and quietly grabbed something and walked out. 

As soon as Sousuke left, Rin wrapped his arm around Ai and closed his eyes listening to the music and breathing in Ai's scent.

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Idk I tried cx


End file.
